


Apple green eyes and the brightest smile.

by NovemberWings



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Horrible AU, Hurt Eren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Police Levi, Scared Eren, Stealing, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a police officer in a world where the poor are abused and no one bats an eye and the rich well, they are the ones abusing. Levi, who comes from a rich family, decides to become a police officer to help the poor and he really makes a difference to a poor boy stealing an apple. A boy with eyes as green as the apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple green eyes and the brightest smile.

Levi walked through the dirty dark streets of the evening city; he had his head high and his hands behind his back. He had taken off his uniformed cap and wasn’t looking for any trouble in particular. When he was younger he had always seen the poorer children terrified of the police and the police walking around just hitting and beating the poorer civilians and sucking up to the richer families.

Levi knew that he was lucky, being in a richer family. He had never gone too hungry, he always had clean clothes and things to keep him entertained- but what he was really thankful for was he was never afraid of being beaten or killed by his superiors, or basically anyone on the street. If anyone who have attacked Levi when he was younger there would have been massive problems for whoever attacked him and their friends and family, but if you were poorer you’d be beaten by anyone and no one would bat an eye lid.

When he had told his parents that he wanted to become a police officer they were confused to why and Levi couldn’t tell them the real reason. He had told them it was because he wanted to make the streets safer but the real reason was because he wanted to change some people opinions of the police; he wanted to protect the poorer people. They had supported his decision, even though they were a little confused.

As Levi walked through the streets children and families moved out of his way and lowered their head. It really upset Levi that people did that, especially the young children who should be shouting and laughing but they were trembling and avoiding his gaze. If he were working in a richer neighbourhood it would be a different story, it’d be cleaner and people would be a lot calmer.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing you homeless swine!?” He heard a shout from around the corner and started running around the corner, people practically dove out of his way. When he got around the corner he saw a teenage boy on his knees on the floor. A vender had his arm bent up his back and the boy had his face grimaced in pain, from what Levi could see of his face, it was bleeding but his hair was so long it covered his eyes. The vender moved his arm up his back more and Levi heard him give out a little cry of pain. The man pulled a knife out of the back of his trousers and before Levi could make it to them he brought the knife now and brought it across the boys arm eliciting a louder shout from the boy.

Levi ran up to them and stopped looking at the man. He wanted to help the boy but he couldn’t outright do that.  
“What did he do, sir?” Levi asked calmly, even though he desperately wanted to help him.  
“Ah, officer. Why don’t you ask him?” The main replied. Levi knelt down to the boy and the started to shake and lower his face towards the ground away from Levi.  
“So what did you do then?” He asked sternly causing the boy to flinch. Now that Levi was closer he could see that the boy had his eyes shut tightly and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He made no noise.  
“I w-was trying to steal an apple, Sir…” He spoke quietly. The boy was so skinny Levi didn’t blame him and he was pretty sure that not all the shaking was down to his fear of Levi and the man.  
“See, officer, this swine needs to be punished, you can go ahead if you’d like and leave it down to me.” The vender said with a sick grin on his face waving the knife in his hand.  
“No, no that’s fine. I’ll do it.” Levi said plastering a smile onto his own face. He saw the boy tremble in the corner of his eye. The vender’s smile dropped at Levi’s words. “You see I have better equipment to better punish him.”  
“I suppose so, okay well thank you officer I’ll see you around.” The man said before shoving him harshly to the ground and giving a kick to his side. The boy stayed silent and kept his eyes closed tightly with tears on his cheeks. He moved his hand and gripped the cut on his arm, blood bubbled between his fingers from the gash. 

Levi leant down and grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt and pulled him up to his feet. He was trembling so badly he could badly he could barely stand. He was slightly taller that Levi but he knew that it wouldn’t make a difference- he wouldn’t try and run because if he did he’d surely be killed.  
“What’s your name then, kid.”  
“E-Eren, sir.” The kid’s voice shook quite badly.  
“Right, Eren, walk this way. Don’t do anything funny, we’re going to my place.” Eren sucked in an audible breath and Levi just wanted to tell him now that he wasn’t going to hurt him but he couldn’t do that, not yet.

They walked through the streets and people stared at Eren and the more that walked the more Eren trembled. At one point his knees game way and he stumbled against the wall, the kid looked as if he were about to die. All Levi did was grab his arm and lift him off the wall, making it look rougher than he actually was. 

Levi reached his house and stepped forward unlocking the door and walked in. Eren followed shaking, he clothes hanging off his shoulders- loose- and the arm was covered in blood now. Levi waited for Eren to walk past him so he could close the door.  
“Why don’t you go wait in there for me while I get a drink?” He said as he locked the door pointing to his living room.  
Eren nodded before eliciting a soft, ‘yes, sir’ and walking into the room. Levi quickly ran upstairs before changing into some jeans and a t-shirt, maybe it would relax Eren. He quickly ran back downstairs and into the kitchen pouring himself and Eren a glass of orange juice before going into the living room.

When he walked in he saw Eren on his knees, still shivering, looking down at the floor. He placed the drinks on the coffee table making Eren flinch at the noise when the glasses hit the table.  
“Do you like orange juice, Eren?”  
“I- I don’t know, sir. I’ve never had it b-before, sir.” Eren stumbled through his words trying to the make any mistakes.  
“Would you like some?” Levi asked picking up his own glass and taking a sip before putting it back on the coffee table. Eren didn’t say anything, he just sat there shivering. “Eren?” Levi prompted gently.  
“I don’t know what to say, sir…” After Eren finished his sentence he let out a little sob between gritted teeth. Levi felt a little sick at how afraid Eren was at him. Levi slid off the couch and onto the floor next to Eren. 

Eren flinched as Levi came closer to him but kept his head down and clasped his hand around his too thin wrist even tighter in his lap. Blood from the cut on his arm dribbled down his arm and he focused on making sure that it didn’t fall onto the officer’s floor.  
“Eren my name is Levi, okay?” Levi spoke slowly and quietly knowing that a loud noise at this point would scare Eren and he didn’t want that to happen. Eren just sucked in a breath and nodded, not really knowing what to do. “You can address me as that if you’d like to, you don’t have to though. You don’t have to do anything here, okay Eren?”  
“Yes, L-Levi Sir.” Eren used both terms it made sense and it was the option that was probably best in the situation. Levi sighed a little and Eren tensed expecting some form of negative reaction or his punishment to start now. 

Levi just reached behind him picked up Eren’s orange juice glass and placed it in Eren’s trembling hands. He hadn’t filled it too full knowing that Eren would be shaking and it would probably spill and that would probably spiral the boy into a panic attack in his current situation. Also if he filled it too full and Eren didn’t want it he may feel pressured to drink in and Levi didn’t want him being sick- for the same reason of Eren having a panic attack.  
“You can drink that if you’d like, you don’t have to. And don’t worry there’s nothing in it that will hurt you.” Eren lifted the glass to his lips and somehow managed to drink some without lifting his head up.

A few drops stayed on Eren’s lips- they were chapped and bloodied and the juice stung the open cuts on there and it scared Eren a little, why would a drink hurt his lips? He licked the sweet juice off his lips with his tongue in a quick motion.  
“Do you like it?” Levi asked taking the glass of Eren in hopes that Eren didn’t feel the need to finish the glass or spill it on the carpet, orange juice would be a bitch to get out of the carpet.  
“Yes, very much. T-Thank you so much, Levi sir. I’m grateful.” Eren spoke gently and truthfully hoping to sound grateful but not too overexcited. He still didn’t like addressing the officer as ‘Levi’ but he had practically been asked. When an officer says ‘you don’t have to’ you have to do it. It’s an unspoken rule.  
“Good. I’m glad.” Levi said. 

They were plunged into a very awkward silence, Levi not knowing what to say and Eren too afraid to speak. Eren had a horrible mouth- no filter- it always got him into trouble, so he just stopped speaking.

“You can look at me you know.” Levi spoke after a few seconds of silence, as he spoke Levi reached forward and gripped Eren’s chin gently. Eren flinched nether-the-less, expecting some form of blow or pain. Levi pushed Eren’s face up gently but firmly. He raised Eren’s face so he should be looking at him but Eren pivoted his eyes to the ground and kept them there.

Seeing Eren’s face properly for the first time Levi realised that Eren was quite attractive. If he were cleaner and didn’t have tears on his face he’d be stunning really with his green eyes. But the thing that Levi wanted more than anything was he wanted to see Eren smile- he’d be beautiful but he knew he could never make that happen. The poor rarely smiled, especially in the presence of a police officer.

Once he had been walking through the streets and saw a group of kids laughing and he stopped for a second looking at them, feeling a smile grow on his own lips- there laugh was contagious- but as soon as the children saw him looking they froze. Their smiles fell away from their lips and they bowed their head and a few of them went to their knees. Showing the proper respect… Levi went home and almost was sick into the toilet. Why was the world like this? It’s not fair.

“Eren,” Levi spoke gently, still holding Eren’s face between his fingers. Eren sniffed and he closed his eyes letting a few more tears escape. “Look at me. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Eren sniffed again and slowly open his eyes and looked at Levi’s face. Still not looking him in the eyes but at his forehead. “See nothing bad happened.” Levi said trying to reassure Eren.

Before Eren could stop himself he spoke. “Not yet.” In his mind he screamed. Why couldn’t he do one simple thing? Keep your goddamned mouth shut, but no. He couldn’t even do that.  
“I’m sorry..?” Levi said a little confused at the words. In his mind Eren just decided that the words were already out there and he couldn’t make things much worse.  
“I said not yet. Can you just get on with it please?” Eren gave another sniff and tightened his hand around his wrist to the point where it hurt. “I know you’re going to beat me or rape me or both, you know it too so just get the fun started. Come on!” Eren finished shouting, he just wanted this over and to see if he lived. Levi’s stomach churned.

Rape him… Where had he gotten that from?

Levi stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything and went over to the sink and threw up. He was just accused of being about to rape someone. And the thing that made him sick was that no one would say anything. Eren wasn’t asking him not to. He had just accepted that it was going to happen. And if Levi wanted it to happen it would and no one would stop him. He retched again until his insides were empty.

He wiped his mouth and went back into the living room where Eren had curled up into a ball and was sobbing quietly. His face was against his knees and his shirt had been pulled down, and Levi could see Eren’s spine he was so underfed. But the thing that disturbed him the most was that from only what Levi could see Eren had scars covering his back. He wanted to throw up again, but he had just gotten rid of everything in his stomach.

He walked over to Eren and sat on the floor next to him and placed his hand on Eren’s back. Eren flinched at the contact, he had probably never been touched lovingly and the feeling was mostly likely foreign and people were always scared of things they didn’t know, especially when you lived in a world where you had to be on edge all the time. Eren was all tensed up but all Levi did was run his hand up and down Eren’s back making shushing noises.

After a few minutes of Eren crying and Levi soothing, Eren calmed down and Levi spoke.  
“I’m not going to hurt you Eren. I don’t believe in that kind of thing. I’m not going to beat you. I’m not going to rape you.” Eren shivered a little and most likely almost 100% didn’t believe Levi’s words, but the only way that Levi could make Eren believe is by showing him. 

He stood up and Eren uncurled and watched Levi carefully. Levi walked over to a cabinet where he kept some paper money, and took out £300. He could spare it easily. Even if he couldn’t support himself- which was unlikely with the salary he was paid working in the police department- he always had his parents who would never let him go astray. 

He walked back over to Eren and placed the money in Eren’s hand but all Eren did was stare blankly at the papers.  
“What kind of trick is this?” He said in a low voice.  
“No trick, that’s yours, you can have it. I could burn that and it wouldn’t make a difference to me.” Levi spoke calmly. “You can leave with that, and I want you to use it responsibly. Start a business, I don’t know just do something sensible. Promise?” Levi finished and the look on Eren’s face was priceless.  
“Why aren’t you hurting me?” He said looking Levi in the eyes properly with disbelief written all over his face- clear as day.  
“Because you don’t deserve it. You’re starving, I would do the same thing in your position. Plus I don’t enjoy hurting people- contrary to popular belief.”  
“Why did you become a police officer then? It’s in the job description, hit people, hurt them, torture them.”  
“I became a police officer so I could change what people think of the police, I want to help people. Like I’m helping you.” Levi stood and walked over to the coffee table pulling a piece of paper and pen towards himself. On the paper he scribbled down his phone number and his home address. He lent over to Eren and handed him the paper. “If you ever need help you can come back and you’ll be welcomed with open arms. I don’t want you hurt.” Eren took the paper and read over it. He struggled a little not being great at reading but he could just about read the street name and he would remember how to get back here if he was able to leave.  
“Is this real?” Eren asked allowing a little hope and plea slip into his words.  
“Yes this is real.” Levi said gently. “Would you like to leave now or spend the night here?” Levi asked allowing an open answer.  
“I’m sorry I would love to stay but I need to get back to my sister Mikasa, but thank you for everything, Sir. I- I really mean it.”  
“Okay, well I’ll see you around Eren.” Eren started to get off his knees and he placed the £300 in his sock along with the paper. And Levi finally got what he wanted, and he was right. He was beautiful. Eren smiled. Not only did he smile. But he smiled at him.


End file.
